<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taormina, mon amour by Nemesi_Kore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594617">Taormina, mon amour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesi_Kore/pseuds/Nemesi_Kore'>Nemesi_Kore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AkaKuro Week 2018, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Warnings! Extremely in love Akashi, akkr summer of love, but when your boyfriend is beautiful it's impossible to hold back, for, i love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesi_Kore/pseuds/Nemesi_Kore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A summer vacation that they will always remember... An instant framed in a dazzling dream... A perfect impressionist painting, eternal yet never the same...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taormina, mon amour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Greetings to you, pilgrim looking for fanfictions. I hope you like mine &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They ran through the crooked bystreet, up the steep stone stairs, sharp stairs climbing all over the hill like veins of a vital being that breathed ancientness. <br/>They were still humid with saltiness, droplets of water embedded in the hair gave kaleidoscopic marine shades as if the sea itself wanted to remain anchored to those two peculiar creatures by their being in symbiosis.</p><p>Regardless of the suffocating heat, of the sun that never ceased to flood the earth with its fiery rays, the two boys kept going up, running towards the main street of the little village, gasping, smiling.</p><p>The last curve and then the overwhelming light of the Sicilian sun.<br/>Kuroko Tetsuya shielded his face with his left hand.</p><p>The light in Sicily is different. Inaccessible. Exposes everything and hides it. Sometimes it changes and you don't make it in time: you change too.</p><p>Akashi stayed a little behind, admiring Kuroko's silhouette advancing through the light, playfully.<br/>Kuroko's hair merged into the infinite and blue horizon. Moving, it created waves games in the sky no more still with it, as if an impressionist painter had created a sky through the mastery of his brushstrokes, personifying it in the boy.</p><p>Then Tetsuya turned around.</p><p>And it was an eternal moment.</p><p>Akashi was taken aback by the sudden vision of light and azure blended in Kuroko’s big like abysses eyes. <br/>The light of noon remained chained between Kuroko's perfect skin that became a crystalline jubilation, diaphanous, a white glow, a distilled tear. A saline tear falling from a rebellious tuft of Tetsuya's hair to his soft lips half opened for the pant.<br/>Akashi tailed its path, captivated.</p><p>And in that perfect instant, in which the sublime took the form of his lover, he felt that everything all the suffering poets and writers had tried to grasp, to understand in vain, was there, in front of him, and looked at him tantalizingly. </p><p>And Akashi inhaled with the sugary air an immediate, oppressive desire for possession. He wanted that celestial creature, he wanted to grab him, to make him his own, to possess him eternally, to imprison that sky in his red sunset.</p><p>Akashi extended his arm.<br/>His hand was getting closer and closer to Kuroko, fingers outstretched, <em>here yes, yes!</em> He is about to touch it, to graze that nacre neck; <em>a shiver already rises along the limb.</em></p><p>It took only a second, the time to lose himself a moment too long in that endearing smile.<br/>Akashi lost sight of Kuroko among the garrulous crowd pouring into the street. The fingers touched only the scent of Tetsuya, of his love, as elusive as the smell of summer in the air.</p><p>Akashi blinked several times. The dream moment crumbled, surrounding the boy with reality made exotic by its contrasts: fancy tourists and small stalls full of trinkets in a cheerful mess.</p><p>Both Akashi and Kuroko had let themselves be overwhelmed by the sparkling and relaxed air of Taormina.<br/>Time increases, ceasing to exist and you can even spend hours without realizing it enjoying an ice cream sitting on the steps of a church overlooking the sea. Seijuro and Tetsuya had done it with pleasure, happily forgetting about the frenetic lifestyle and Japanese etiquette.<br/>Every now and then Kuroko held Akashi's hand tightly, with ardor, entwining his fingers with Akashi’s.<br/>And the two boys had looked at each other with complicity, waiting for the warm summer evening that painted the sky with infinite amaranthine shades.   </p><p>//</p><p>Akashi reached Kuroko who had stopped in front of an aperture that seemed like a shadow door, like a portal to another world.</p><p>“Akashi-kun, look!”</p><p>Akashi leaned over that inlet in the wall: high steps lost in the shadow, almost crushed by the stone walls.<br/>He read the street's name, frowning.<br/>“Vi-colo stret-to.”  Italian syllables came out of his mouth slowly. “Appropriate name”<br/>Akashi smiled.</p><p>“What does it mean?”</p><p>“Narrow alley.”</p><p>“Really appropriate,” Kuroko answered, looking at the alley where only one person could hardly pass.<br/>Then he turned to Akashi.<br/>With a nod, he said: "Let's go!" and began to climb the stairs, leaning on the narrow walls from time to time.</p><p>Akashi found himself chasing after that sky vision again.<br/>It was as if they had really gone through a portal: the sounds felt distant, the light had no power in that dark tunnel.<br/>And Seijuro got infected by those creeping shadows dyeing his desire for possession with gloomy colors.</p><p>Kuroko felt in the air as if time was stalling.<br/>Then two arms lifted him, holding him to a body he loved and knew well.</p><p>And again, time transmuted into an eternal instant.</p><p>In that embrace, it was as if Akashi had seized the interminable sky that always eluded him; he felt like a new Icarus whose thirst to rise finally was satisfied by conquering that sky always too far and always too unattainable.</p><p>A gust of wind raised fallen bougainvillea flowers.<br/>The citrusy scent of orange blossoms spread out in the air, an almost suffocating perfume in all its sweetness.<br/>It blended with the smell of Akashi's skin emphasized by the sea notes hovering on his neck, on his face… Kuroko lost himself in that endless hug.</p><p>He inhaled that fragrance with emphasis as if he were suffocating and needed that poison in his lungs in order to survive. In order to die a sweet death.<br/>And Tetsuya felt red remains of lost spring trapped in his hands.</p><p>They kissed.</p><p>Eyes closed. One heartbeat. One soul.</p><p>Seijuro savored that fragrant and blue flower of the sea wave.</p><p>Mouth to mouth, Akashi and Kuroko tasted each other’s flavor mixed with sea salt, the ethereal memory of an aquatic dream.<br/>And they became pure summer when the rays of the setting sun rip the turquoise of the vault apart with their impetuous red.</p><p>Then time resumed its lazy flowing albeit incessant.</p><p>Kuroko managed to wriggle free of Akashi and continued his run towards the end of the alley, caring to cast a defiant look at his lover.<br/>Akashi, once again, had to hunt that Nereid as ephemeral as a summer night’s dream.</p><p>But this time Tetsuya took his hand bringing back Seijuro in the light of that Sicilian summer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know how to do things normally</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>